The invention relates to displays for merchandising goods. More specifically, the invention relates to displays for merchandising goods utilizing display panels that may quickly and easily be removed from the display in order to reconfigure the merchandised goods. The invention also relates to displays for merchandising goods utilizing contrasting surface treatments to distinguish the merchandised goods.
It is known to provide a display for merchandising goods to consumers. Such displays are used to increase sales, aid consumers in the process of identifying and selecting goods, aid stores in organizing goods, and provide a receptacle for storing inventory. However, current displays tend not to be well suited for use in a dynamic market place. Many conventional displays do not permit easy changes of displays and the associated goods. Further, many conventional displays are also not suited to properly distinguish various types of goods for consumers. Current displays tend not to allow consumers to visually differentiate among various goods of differing quality, style, and price.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a display in which the merchandised products may quickly, easily, and efficiently be reconfigured or changed on the display, thereby allowing for a quicker response time to changing consumer demands. Also, there is a need to provide a display where the consumer may more readily visually identify and differentiate the merchandised goods based on quality, style, price and other differentiating characteristics.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a display for merchandising products. The display includes a base panel, two side panels coupled to the base panel, a top panel coupled to the two side panels, and a plurality of display panels disposed between the two side panels. The display panels are configured to receive products. The display panels have surface treatments. At least two display panels have different surface treatments and the different surface treatments are configured to be associated with different product lines.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a display panel for mounting and displaying merchandised products on a display. The display panel includes a panel body configured to be removably coupled to the display and at least one retainer slidably coupled to the panel body. The retainer is configured to be coupled to the merchandised product.
Yet another exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a display for merchandising products. The display includes a base panel, two side panels coupled to the base panel, and a top panel coupled to the two side panels. A plurality of display panels are disposed between the two side panels. The display panels have surface treatments, at least two display panels have different surface treatments. The display panels include a panel body, the panel body configured to be removably coupled to the display and at least one retainer slidably coupled to the panel body. The retainer is configured to be coupled to the merchandised product.